


【山组】长岛冰茶

by MeredithOos



Series: 【山组】长岛冰茶 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithOos/pseuds/MeredithOos
Summary: 设定：Alpha翔×Omega智OOC预警：女装略骨科上篇纯废话，车在下篇。建议谨慎食用如有不适请及时退出！





	【山组】长岛冰茶

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：Alpha翔×Omega智  
> OOC预警：  
> 女装  
> 略骨科
> 
> 上篇纯废话，车在下篇。  
> 建议谨慎食用  
> 如有不适请及时退出！

或许答应相叶提出的女装一次并不是个好主意。  
当大野智今晚第三次皱着眉拒绝掉陌生男人的搭讪后，看着手上的酒杯后知后觉地想道，果然天然切开都是黑吗。  
居然连自己大哥都耍。  
大野有些愤懑。

举起酒杯迎着酒吧里的灯光晃了晃，几杯长岛冰茶下肚他已经记不清这是第几杯了。伏特加和龙舌兰的刚烈骑着朗姆和白葡萄酒的清甜侵染着味蕾，几股混杂的酒气熏上脑袋，又被酸酸的柠檬汁带回来几分清醒。

实际上，在这之前大野智郁闷好几个星期了，四个弟弟怎么问他都不肯开口说原因。他只得黏黏糊糊地嘟囔几句「鱼被新手先钓到啦！别问啦！」打算糊弄过去，然而弟弟们也都觉得这个理由可能性非常高，也就信了。  
唯独脑洞相近的天然拔感觉到自家大哥并不是因为没钓上鱼而低气压，肯定是有什么他同样很在意但又觉得太恥ずかしい不好意思讲出来。至此，相叶的猜测都还在轨道上，然而下一秒就把大野气得从床上跳起来捂住他嘴骂他バガ。

哥，你不会是搞大女生肚子了吧？

相叶刚说完就被打了，但瞥见自家大哥耳朵上一抹粉红顿时觉得更有戏了，情绪高涨地嚷嚷着告诉翔君知道大哥你干了羞羞的事！  
一听相叶瞎嚷嚷还要告诉樱井翔知道，大野淡定不下来了。

“别说别说！バガ！才不是这样的事，爱拔酱不要乱讲啊！”

“那大哥你告诉我真正原因是什么？”

见自家大哥还是支支吾吾的不肯开口，相叶一手搭上大野肩膀几乎要把他整个人都塞进胸膛里似的，凑在通红的耳边小声说：“没事尼桑，你小小声讲，我保证不说出去！”听这信誓旦旦语气要不是抱着大野怕是要狠狠在胸膛上拍上两下,“说不定还能帮帮你，给你出点主意什么的……”

话都说到这个份上了，小小只的Omega也挣不开高自己一个头的Beta，况且对方还似乎有不死不休之意。（不

“咳...我、我喜欢的人被别人追、追走了。”见相叶一脸不信大野赶紧补充道，“真的！是位很好看的女Omega...比我好看又比我器用……”大野越说越小声，直到最后完全没了声音，相叶低头一看怀里人眼眶湿湿的，鼻尖也红了，赶紧手忙脚乱地安慰起来。

“啊啊啊尼桑我不是这个意思啊，或者、或者、或者……”明明自己什么都没讲却拼命想找话解释什么，着急地抓抓头发突然灵光一闪，“啊！要不尼桑试下女装？”

“はい？”  
大野也被他奇怪的脑洞乍得一愣一愣的，不是在说我心上人被追走吗？怎么突然女装？

最后两位宝宝在一番手舞足蹈连比划带猜的解释后，大野终于搞懂了相叶的意思。  
相叶的意思是既然追走自己心上人的女生那么漂亮又优秀，或许大野自己可以女装一次试试，看下能不能由此Get到那位女生最最吸引人、最让人沉迷的地方是什么。这样等他俩哪天分手了大野就有机会了！

当然，最后一句被大哥骂了，说他动歪心思，一点都不乖。

他还是喜欢乖乖的吧？大野心里暗想。

虽说拒绝承认苟同了相叶的歪心思，但是不可否认的是对于能找到什么才是吸引心上人的因素这件事，大野还是挺心动的。于是在相叶的怂恿之下，他还是穿上了女装跟着相叶参加了他朋友的派对。

手巧的大野给自己化了淡妆，他今晚穿了一条暗绣着黑色百合花纹的酒红丝绒过膝长裙，圆润的肩头被包裹着，一头金色的波浪卷长发随意地搭在肩背上，隐隐约约看见领口露出的精致锁骨。再搭配上大野原本就精致小巧的五官，任谁看了都会认为这是一位优雅又性感的女士。

“你看，他们都被你迷住了。”相叶中途有些兴奋地拿着酒杯靠过来凑在大野耳边说，“你今晚看起来真的很漂亮。”  
“谢谢…”大野有些不好意思地低下了头，没有去纠结方才相叶后半句为什么听起来怪怪的。实际上相叶是被今晚的大野惊艳到了，他自己也没想到临急说出来安慰和转移注意力的一句话会产生那么大的效果，原本以为大哥只会随意的或者干脆搞怪地女装一次，但今晚接二连三有人上前搭讪他大哥这件事确实有点冲击到相叶了，胸口没有来的闷闷，几线酸涩无端爬上喉咙，但随即随着入口的威士忌咽回肚子里。

“雅纪！”有人大声喊了他名字，大野也跟着相叶一起回头。一位穿着花哨的男人走了过来抱了抱相叶，随即他便注意到了相叶身旁的大野，“还以为你今晚不会来我这派对呢！这位是…是雅纪今晚的女伴吗？”  
“怎么可能不来嘛！不是哦，这是我的、我的堂妹，松原美智子。”相叶临急随意编造了一个堂妹的身份出来，“她比较害羞，不怎么爱讲话，今晚带她出来放松一下……”听见三弟给自己编造身份的姓氏时大野身形僵了僵但复又迅速恢复过来，腼腆地笑着点了点头。

“喔，欢迎参加今晚的派对，不用紧张喔，尽情享受就好啦。”相叶的朋友朝她友好地笑了笑，“希望你在这有个愉快的夜晚。”  
“谢谢你。”大野轻声答道，虽然说一直都没有人识穿他的身份但他还是时刻担忧着有人会注意到他的不寻常，因此只能小心翼翼地尽量少开口说话或者可以压低声音，轻声讲话。

相叶的朋友看上去对面前的松原小姐充满了兴趣，一直赞美“害羞”得不敢讲话的美智子，并不断向相叶打听美智子的其他事情。看见美智子酒杯空了，恰好身旁侍者端着盘子经过，相叶朋友顺手拿起一杯香槟递给美智子，“所以你还是单身？”

身后一声高呼“相葉ちゃん！”打断了正准备回答的美智子，相叶朋友似乎比相叶更着急地回头找寻说话人。“怎么他也来了…”看到来者，不高兴地嘟囔了一句，回头跟美智子匆忙说了声抱歉下次再聊就快步先挡在相叶身前。

大野有点没搞懂情况，出场人物太多了，这个剧本有点难。

弟弟回头有点担心地看了眼大哥，大野冲他眨眨眼，给了他一个“放心吧！”的眼神。

相叶和他的朋友们离开后，大野自己一个人在吧台又做了一会儿觉得有点无聊了，正准备回去，一个穿着灰色西装的男人坐到了刚刚相叶坐过的高椅上。“一个人？”他身上的酒味浓重得让大野不舒服地往旁边挪了挪。

“不是。”大野皱眉，他希望这个男人赶紧离开，“我的朋友在那边等我。”

男人得寸进尺地又靠近了一些逼得大野只能起身准备离开，但这个明显是醉酒的男人一把拽住了他的手，“需要我来陪伴这位美丽的女士度过孤独的一晚吗？”

好吧，最担心的事还是发生了，要呼喊吗？还是亮明身份？可是高呼不也暴露身份吗？大野皱着眉头边试图挣开男人的手边思索对策。但没等到他想出两全之策来，他突然知道了被陌生男人缠上了并不是他最担心的事。

“喂！松开手！”

这声喝止不仅成功让那男人停止了下一步动作，也让大野智浑身僵硬起来——他太熟悉这声音了。

 

（下章才是高潮部分，吃醋梗有，车有。hhhh）

**Author's Note:**

> 自我娱乐的一点小产物而已，感谢阅读❤️  
> 愿意的话 请留下善意的评论～


End file.
